I My Me
by Go Drink Windex
Summary: Take one college girl, add a best friend that dates your older sister, toss them in a room and see what happens. Will old relationships be rekindled? Or will they be left as nothing more than once wonderful love? Please R&R. KagomeInuYasha romance. .


Practical, Kagome thought as she slumped against the cool back of her desk. It was another day at school, another day of being bombarded by menial trivialities that would never enter into her life. Ah yes, even the fill of students had been ignoring her. As always, the raven headed youth sat in the back, drifting in and out of complete coherence as she moped about her troubles. There was a time not to long ago however, that she felt important. Maybe it was just a thought, or a solitary dream that was held out by an icy scepter of an angry god. Just out of ear's shot, danced her happiness in the confinement of a tarnished iron chamber. It was a sick game, she supposed as the reverie was shaken from it's hold.

Just a simple mental retaliation for her rough childhood, that seemed to catch up to her all too suddenly.

"Damn it." Kagome muttered, flashing silver eyes upwards towards her professor. He hadn't noticed that she had drifted off into her own state of residual slumber. Partially grateful, the young woman yawned weakly, drowning out the lasting feel of sleep that berated her eyes for sealing shut for too long. Now wasn't the time to be sleeping and droning over being loved, she had a term paper due in a few weeks. And yet to be started on the trivial thing, the damned desecration of time that could otherwise be spent with her sister Kikyo.

"Now, " The professor cleared his throat as he stared outwards through delicate violet eyes over what seemed could filter and pass as a small, and dimly lit auditorium. "Are there any questions over the expected seven page analysis of Masuji Ibuse's novel, 'Black Rain'?" The rather youthful looking man perked his brows behind his fitted spectacles. His brows furrowing in bemusement as most of the student body shrugged their tired shoulders in response. It was expected. Not until the night before did most bother to question his theorem. "Remember, " He smirked crookedly, turning his attention down to a straight laced piece of printed paper. "It's a recount of Pre and post World War Two requisite. I need strict character development, and perceptions and their specific development." His rich voice trickled around the hollow room, filtering through Kagome's ears as well. Though, non of it was comprehended.

"Kagome?" A delicate voice chirped behind her, in nothing more than a soft whisper.

"Hm?" The inquired answered, brushing her pallid fingers through her gossamer hair as she averted her storm colored eyes over towards the other girl. "What is it, Sango?" She asked cautiously, hoping not to be heard by another soul that surrounded her.

"Oh, I just wanted to ask you if you were doing anything after class?" Sango smiled weakly. Leaning forward , her arms rested on her jean covered knees. Where as the rest of her, including her chin, were propped comfortably on the back rim of her friend's chair. She, too, ignoring the ramblings of their literary professor, Dr. Yamazaki.

Kagome shook her head timidly, and reverted her stare from her shoulder towards the paper that sat alone on her oak desk top. Quickly, her shaded eyes scanned over the scribbles that had been doodled for the previous hour and a half of class. Thankfully, it was time to leave this hell hole. "No, I don't have anything to do." _Yeah, aside from this hell that Yamazaki is putting me through. _The youth glowered in dejection, and sighed sourly.

"You wanna come to work with me tonight?" The auburn haired girl questioned quietly, while reshuffling a single, black binder filled with crinkled papers that had seen far better days. "I only have a few deliveries to make from the flower shop." Sango rambled absentmindedly, waving around in her index finger as if to prove her point. " I mean, it's just going to be me an' you until we head to the market to pick up my brother."

"Yeah, I guess that'll work." Kagome smiled, letting it reach up to her fathomless eyes. All in all, she'd known Sango since she moved to Osaka only a few years ago. Though, he intent on making her happy seemed filled with a sickening amount of good intention.

"Great." Sango grinned sheepishly, letting her rubious and round cheeks pull upwards upon her strong bone structure. Her tempermental violet eyes narrowed as she felt her side being nudged by a cretin, in her words of course. "What the hell do you want now, Jakotsu?" She hissed almost vehemently.

"Sango, where in hell is that fucking boyfriend of yours?" Jakotsu smirked boyishly, wrinkling his petite nose in the process. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, awaiting Kagome's brilliant reaction as the Professor Yamazaki announced the end of the class period.

"What boyfriend?" Sango defended as Kagome whipped around violently, pushing the sleeves of her hoodie back to her elbows. The look in the raven headed girl's eyes was fierce, atleast she would have thought that her closest, and only friend would have told her about this. Damn, she was stubborn.

"Oh, you know the one.." The young man smiled wide, bracing his face with the palm of his large hand. "The one with those adorable dimples, and magnificent smile." He drawled, emphasizing his words to the extreme. The underlying joy that was once surmised into his stomach was rising to his dark eyes as he turned to Kagome. "Oh, I can't believe that you didn't tell her about it." He blinked dramatically.

"God, I hate you." Sango growled as low as humanly possible, and turned her attention back to her friend that stared with either an appalled or jaded glare. Her auburn hair whipped back around in her wake, leaving Jakotsu with a mouthful of Jasmine flavored tresses. That smelled better than it tasted. "I was going to tell you Kags." She furrowed her brow, hoping that her display of sentiment would work.

"No, that's okay Sango." Kagome smiled, now maneuvering amongst the seat of her chair, and shifting through her large sling purse as her belongings were stuffed carelessly inside. "I was just a bit surprised, is all." Her voice constricted as she let the memory of her ex boyfriend spring freshly back into her mind. _That was so long ago, _She felt her eye lids droop into a shade that nearly covered her corneas. _Still, I can't say that I didn't want it to end._

With a sigh, Kagome abruptly stood up from her seat and made her way through the maze of students still chatting about this and that. She wasn't paying close attention, though occasionally she would pick up sprigs of promising conversation but continued forward; Dragging her binder and purse behind her.

It had been this frustrating for the past three years of her life, and right now. She didn't need to be bothered with hearing of Sango's fortunate find. Busting your ass at school to get a degree to become a teacher, leaving the place where you grew up, and not having anyone to help you through it. God, why was here life so fucking shitty right now.

Reaching into her jean pocket, she scraped her hand over a plastic covered pack of cigarettes, that she gladly pulled out as she made her way to the door. Shaking the top open, she extended a stick into her mouth, and fingered the lighter that was also incased on the interior. Ah, sweet relief. The brushing taste of peppermint soaked menthol cascaded into her lungs as she flung the door open. Exposing herself to the fresh autumn hair that flooded the atmosphere with a melancholic façade.

It was definitely going to be another night at home instead of stuffed up in her shared dorm room with Tsuya and Riho. Those girls were worse than Ayumi and Eri, on a bad day minus the input of Yuka whenever she was around. Besides, it's been a while since her family had seen her, it would be a good change to be home for a change.

An Hour Later

Kagome pulled up in front of her small house, peeling carefully into the raggedly paved driveway. Making sure not to hit the other cars, that were sitting dormant for longer than she could remember, she side glanced her clock as the keys were tugged from the rusted ignition. As the blinking green light faded, it slipped away into the abysmal background reading a little after eight, give or take a few minutes. "Fucking piece of shit car." The youth mumbled, as she slumped roughly back into the cushioned seat with a thud. Chancing a glance at the rear view mirror, she peered into her own silver eyes. Layered with residual strokes of dark eyeliner, she palmed her face, making thick lines streak down the contours of her cheeks, before wiping them away quickly.

Hopefully, she thought, _Mama hasn't made dinner yet. _Perhaps a decent meal after so many nights with junk food, or nothing at all, she'd feel a bit better about herself. With a heaving sigh, she brushed her heavy obsidian bangs from her eyes and gripped onto the jammed door and forced it open. With a forced smile plastered upon her delicate features that fell short of reaching her despondent eyes, Kagome pressed forward. Gripping the cuffs of her over sized black hoodie that hung to her waist, matching length of her hair, she strode casually up the small set of stone steps that lead to the main door; That was decorated in small Halloween attire, that reminded her of her youth. It was over all a reminiscent feeling all together, though her nostalgic memories needed to be pushed aside the second she reached the door as zephyrs of cool air zipped through her hair. Turning all ready rosy cheeks a bit darker.

A sudden rush of excitement prickled the girl's insides, warmly. "Well," She sighed inwardly, lowering her gaze down towards the warped and rubiously painted boards that held her support on their beams. Her hand lifted, covered to the knuckles in sleeve, and rapped gently with the rusted knocker marked with the proper number.

Moments later, a low rumble of words were granted through the wooden surface separating her from the warmth that the inside held and promised openly. Shifting from foot to converse covered foot, she bit down on her lip as the door opened. Revealing a short and youthful boy around the age of 12. He smiled up at his sister with a charming grin, for someone his age.

"Kagome!" Sota beamed, pushing the storm door out of the way to wrap his arms firmly around her narrow waist. His short raven hair blustered in the autumn breeze, as he nuzzled his face into her stomach smelling that scent that was missing from their household for months. Sweet Vanilla mixed and coated in smoke. "I miss you sis." Sota mumbled, gripping onto her as she stepped inside.

"I missed you too, Squirt." Kagome smiled down at her sibling, draping an arm around him as she stumbled with him still attached, into the living room. " Is mama home?" She asked absentmindedly, ruffling his mussed hair worse than it all ready was.

Sota retracted his hold on her, and stared up at the vision of loveliness that he new to be his older sibling. "No, she and Kikyo went to the store for a bit to buy stuff for dinner." He smirked and beamed with his shimmering dark eyes. One day, he'd be a charmer.

"All right then." Kagome glanced around the living room, not giving a second thought to the new décor. Averting her eyes back down to her clingy brother, she asked, "So, is my room still intact? Or did mom make her crafting room out of it like she wanted?" She felt a weak smirk quirking in the corner of her lip.

"No, mama didn't change it." Sota nodded, pouting as he glanced at his paused video game on the television screen. "Everything's still in there." He whimpered, as Kagome shot him a knowing glance and shook her head.

"Go play the game." She laughed lightly, feeling slightly better than she did upon her arrival. "I know you're itching to kick some electronic ass."

"Thanks sis." Sota shot her the faintest of smiles before on sock clad feet, he dashed over towards the pillow propped in the middle of the room and resumed play. For a minute, the elder sibling stood there, brushing her loosely tied shoes from her feet and strode across the mauve carpet she detested. Slowly, she sauntered into the incinerating light of the white washed kitchen. Blinking her eyes, Kagome zipped across the tiling towards the refrigerator and popped it open as someone walked by the entrance. A trail of sleek hair drifted by, catching the light as the silver streaks entailed attention.

Kagome's eyes shot up over the door, and absentmindedly went right back towards the food stocked in the fridge. "Hey InuYasha." She stated, as she set her eyes on a Pudding Cup and can of grape soda.

"Hey Kagome." Yash answered back, huskily. Furrowing his brows, he stifled a smile as he did a double take. Stepping back on his bare foot, he smirked realizing that the girl had noticed it too. The smile that wanted so desperately to curl on his lips, did so as Kagome dropped her parcels on the tile and bolted forward.

"InuYasha!" Kagome squealed, plastering a searing smile. The first honest one that had been shed in quite sometime, actually. Jumping up, she collided with his chest, and wrapped her legs around his thin waist. Her covered arms latched around his neck as he stumbled back and placed a firm hand against the wall to stabilize himself.

"I missed you so much." The girl giggled breathlessly, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. All the while, reveling in the tinge that welled in her lower stomach. God, it had been so long since she'd seen him, held him, harassed him about sleeping with her sister._ Fuck that, _Kagome bit back a scowl of rejection._ Kikyo's too up tight to sleep with._

"I missed ya too wench." Yasha grinned childishly, bracing his arms around her. His t-shirt pulled against his lanky skin as the Kagome's weight tugged it down. Somewhat stretching the collar. "Met any boys at school that I need to kill, little girl?" He bit his lower lip, pulling back enough to see her youthful face through his charcoal eyes that bathed in small flickers of amber.

"No," Kagome sighed inwardly, making a ridiculously screwed facial expression. "Any progress in the Kikyo sex department?" She asked laying her head back down on his narrow shoulder as her faded, jean covered legs locked tighter. She felt his body tense slightly under her hold but dismissed it.

"Keh." Yasha snorted, shaking his head enough to brush his dark bangs from his eyes. His tone was as it always was, irritated and somber. Since moving to the suburbs, Kagome had found him quite interesting in high school. Always bitching and groaning about this and that, but found him absolutely fascinating. Though, her sister got to his heart first..or at least another part of his anatomy.

"Well, well, well," The familiar sound of Kikyo's voice drifted down the hall as she smirked in all of her regal glory. "Kagome, and InuYasha." She tilted her head as their mother waltzed in happily behind her. Standing short against her daughter's tall stature. "You come home for a few minutes, and attack my boyfriend." She shook her head, rolling her ethereal eyes towards her mother whom grinned.

"Hey Honey." Ume chirped. Trying her best to ignore the way InuYasha's hands slid over her younger daughter's bottom before placing her to the ground. "I guess we all get surprises."

Please Read and Review!! Shilley


End file.
